This Christmas
by lionsuicide
Summary: This Christmas Ill burn it to the ground. This Christmas Santa's skipping town.


This Christmas (I'll Burn It To The Ground)

AN: The characters are not mine (Except the main character) the song is not mine. you should listen to it though because its a pretty great song. SONG: This Christmas(I'll Burn It To The Ground) ARTIST: Set It Off ANIME: Black Butler . Grammar mistakes, Capitalization mistakes, spelling mistakes ...all types of mistake.

Deck the halls with boughs of holly

Fa la la la la, la la la la

Tis the season to be jolly

Fa la la la la , la la la la...

Shut up! Shut up! Shut Up! SHUT UP!

I hate winter so much. I hate it, I hate it, I hate it, and did I mention I hate it? I hate everything about winter. The cold, the snow, Christmas... especially Christmas. The music, the laughter, the joy, the gift giving, the decorations, Santa... and anything else Christmas related. Honestly I wish I could just tell everyone to shut up. in all the years that I've been alive winter has always brought me great pain.

Oh my God its here ,

This Awful time of year

How i hate the snow is falling

Wealthy neighbors bragging about the gifts they're getting...

Hey (Mo)!

They say, let me see your gifts now!

You're getting K-Mart clothes again!

I didn't have a family. For most of my life I lived in an orphanage. I hated it there. The kids always bullied me and the caregivers always turned a blind eye to it. They would call me names like freak, weirdo, un-necessary monster, doo-doo head (the child was 2), etc. Sometimes they would hit me or push me. I had to put up with the abuse for 8 years. I was adopted at the age of 13. The people, Mary and Gary, they were ok. We weren't rich but we weren't poor either. They made just enough to send me to a wealthy school. Well that's not entirely true, I was pretty smart so I was able to get a scholarship, they paid for my books. for some strange reason I thought that when I started school I would make some friends, i would be normal, life would get better. I have never been more wrong in my life. Hell the torture got worse. The kids went from petty insults to serious insults. The girls would make fun of my hair, eyes, face, clothes, body, and shoes. the boys would steal my things, knock my books down, touch me inappropriately, and some other things. I hated school. Things only got worse during winter. My classmates would brag about all the new things they were getting for Christmas. Prada purses, new Jordan shoes, the latest cell phones. Since we didn't make much money i wasn't really able to get good things for Christmas mostly clothes from Wal-Mart or Kmart. The kids of course picked up on it. I'd rather not repeat the things they said to me when they found out.

And then, I had a revelation!

This is my chance to sew there mouths clean shut with fear

Because...

This Christmas I'll burn it to the ground!

This Christmas Santa's skipping town!

This Christmas, everything will change, when they see the

flames

This Christmas day!

I was sick and tired of everything: Classes, the teachers, the students, everything. It seemed that winter was the best time to bully me more. It became a tradition. Hell I even found a group of kids making money bets on who could make me break first. I wanted revenge. I wanted to make them suffer anyway I could. I wanted them to feel the pain that I felt. And by God I was going to. Know matter how long it took I was going to get even. I would daydream in class about all the ways to get my revenge. None of my ideas would work though. I always picture something going wrong. Then it came to me! But I couldn't do it alone. I was going to need help. I would need help from the misfits. That would be a the hard part, getting them to agree to help me but I was determined. And should this play out the way I see it in my head than everyone will know my pain. Enter the misfits: Ciel Phantomhive: age 14. He was a short kid, blue hair, always dressed like a nerd, wore an eye patch on one eye, and had short fuse but very intelligent. Alois Trancy: age 14. Blond hair, blue eyes, dressed like a slut, a sly little fox. Claude Faustus: Age 16. Alois' boyfriend. Tall lean figure, black hair, golden eyes covered by glasses. usually dress in black. Emotionless bastard. Sebastian Michaelis: Age 16. Brother to Claude, Boyfriend to Ciel. same physique as Claude if not better. Black hair and glowing red eyes. He always looks amused at something. Undertaker: age 17, Single, long silver hair, eyes hidden behind long bangs, extremely tall. always has a smile upon his face. He is a bit mad. They were all sadistic. Not one person would fuck with them. Everyone (including the teachers) feared them. If I could befriend these folks than my plan will be in the hole. But as I said it wasn't going to be easy. It took a whole year. A whole year of following them. Stalking them. Showing up randomly at the places the frequented. Bumping into them in the hallways. A whole year of doing stupid, mundane things. My plan was to annoy them enough so that they would confront me about it and then I would ask for their help. Not the best plan but its all I could come with. I'd improvise should that plan not work. It was November 20 when they finally got fed up with me annoying them. they approached me after school. I was scared but determined. They asked me why (more like demanded why) I was following them. I told them my reasons, I told them my plans and shockingly enough they agreed. they thought it was funny and would provide them with some entertainment. I wanted to wait for Christmas eve to execute my plan and they were fine with it. They said until then I could hang out with them. that way we could go over and practice the plan and I was ok with that.

Christmas lights alive, Lighting up the night

Meanwhile I'm inside my room, conniving through the cheer

and laughter that resumes

Tonight's the night the night, I have to do it right now!

For the rest of November and most of December they made it a point to come over my house or to invite me over to there house to discuss what was going down Christmas Eve. Sometimes it was all of us and more times than not it was just Undertaker and I. Strange... but I digress. Christmas day. Excitement was racing through my veins. Excitement, fear, anticipation, nervousness, and some other unidentifiable feeling was making my pulse race faster. I couldn't concentrate. The looks the misfits were giving me didn't help. At some point Undertaker even took me aside and asked if I still wanted to do this. He said I looked scared and nervous. I guess fear was the dominate feeling. I was not going to back down. I have waited to damn long to get my revenge and it was going to happen. Nerves be damned! I told him my thoughts and he gave me a creepy grin. He was amused by my determination. As I was about to walk away he grabbed my arm, pulled me back, kissed me for a good 2 minutes. He pulled back gave me another grin and walked away without a word... It was so random and out of place but there was no time to dwell on it. Tomorrow. I would think about it tomorrow.

So, I will strike when all's asleep

and creep, sneaking through your chimney!

Saint Nic is gone for now

Up on the housetop, gifts are mine

Kiss your Christmas tree goodbye!

Because...

This Christmas I'll burn it to the ground!

This Christmas Santa's skipping town!

This Christmas, everything will change, when they see the

flames

This Christmas day!

We all decided that it would be best to strike at 4 am. Enough time to get everything set up before sunrise at 7. I snuck out at 2:30 and walked the 30 minutes to undertakers house and from there we where go collect the others. Now you may be wondering after all this time what my plan is. Allow me to tell you. We (Ciel, Alois, Claude, Sebastian, Undertaker, and I) were going to break into all the rich kids houses steal ALL the gifts, trees, and decorations and burn it in the middle of the street. I wanted to ruin everyone's Christmas. And to do that I was going to take away their happiness. The time came. Sebastian took all the houses that had the dogs ( he may hates them but they love him) Ceil took the houses that had the windows close to the grounds( he's short), Alois took the houses that had alarm systems, Claude took the houses that had windows high off the ground. Undertaker and I took the jobs of starting the pile of gifts, trees, and decorations. We took everything the others threw outside and placed it all in a neat little circle with the trees over towering the gifts and decorations. My hands were shaking. I couldn't believe that my revenge was finally taking place! I waited a whole year and then some for this. We finished gathering everything around 6:45. We had at least 20 minutes left to spare.

Oh, make fun of me, will you?!

Well I'll show you what true misery feels like!

You see, as my idol once said,

Everything burns!

Hey everyone! Look outside your window! I have a surprise

for you!

We poured the gasoline onto our stolen goods. That only took a few minutes though. We had nothing to do until 7. I decided to ask Undertaker about the kiss the day before. He only smiled and asked me if I wanted another which caused me to blush and stumble with my words. This caused them all to laugh, which caused me to blush even more. At that moment (6:56 to be precise) I couldn't help but think what will happen after this. Everything would go back to the way its was. I will go back to being lonely and bored. Such a depressing thing, isn't... My depression must have showed on my face because Claude ( FUCKING Claude Faustus) asked me if I was ok. Before I could answer though Ciel's alarm went off. 7:00 it was time to show the snot nose rich kids what happens when you messed with the wrong person. When the others went inside the kids houses they mad sure to open all the curtains that looked out over the streets. To make sure everyone would see our beautiful creation we got a microphone and some speakers. We turned the music up super loud and placed the microphone in front of it to enhance the music even more. We placed our masks on. ( We didn't want to go to jail!)

Imagine this

One thousand gifts, and sixteen trees all lay in a heave

in a cul-de-sac

I strike my match, and I blaze the trail of gasoline

Everyone was either looking outside through their windows or standing on their porches looking at the set-up. They where all confused. Questioning what they were seeing. I saw the bullies and they looked pissed, confused, scared, and miserable. It made me smile. I began to laugh like a lunatic. Everyone started to stare at me ( including the ones who helped). They all looked confused. I couldn't explain it. I didn't want to explain it. I was happy. Everything was coming together perfectly. There was only one thing left to do. I lit the match. I admired the way it looked. I looked around me. The look of horror crossed their faces. They finally figured it out. I gave a signal to the others and they all lit their own matches. At the same time we all dropped our matches and set the structure ablaze. Some people screamed, others started crying. The moment was absolutely perfect. I couldn't have asked for anything more. Well that was until undertaker came removed our masks away from our mouths and kissed me (with tongue). Now the moment was perfect. Unfortunately we had to break apart because we started to hear sirens. We grabbed our speakers and the microphones and ran to Alois' house.

(This Christmas)

I'm ending the game

(This Christmas)

What a crying shame

(This Christmas)

Because...

This Christmas I'll burn it to the ground!

This Christmas Santa's skipping town!

This Christmas, everything will change, when they see the

flames

This Christmas day!

That night was perfect. When we got back to school the following week we were known as the kids who literally set Christmas on fire! We were infamous. Revenge Is sweet! There's only one thing i feared before hand was now that I got my revenge the gang would start to ignore me again. I grew to care for them and it was going to hurt if they left me now. Especially if Undertaker ignored me.

...

"Baby what are you doing?"

Huh?

I look up from writing. Undertaker was standing behind me smiling his mad smile.

"Nothing my love, just writing down my story" i reply.

"Well you'll have to finish later. The others..." He started to say.

Ceil walks in "What's taking so long? We are starving could you hurry up!" and Ceil walks out.

"...are waiting" Undertaker finished.

I smile at him and he smiles back.

I look at my diary and look back at my husband. I stand up and walk towards him. I grab his hand pull him close, kiss him and walk out. I am greeted by my friends. Undertaker comes up behind me. He pulls my head back and gives me long, sloppy kiss.

"What was that for?" i question.

"Look up" replies Claude. I do as he says and there hanging from the ceiling is a mistletoe.

"Merry Christmas, my love"

I hated winter so much. I hated it, I hated it, I hated it, and did I mention I hated it? I hated everything about winter. The cold, the snow, Christmas... especially Christmas. The music, the laughter, the joy, the gift giving, the decorations, Santa... and anything else Christmas related. But 10 years later I've come to love Winter and everything about it.

ENDING AN: I'm not extremely happy with this story. Please leave comments, suggestions, hater mail, and everything in between!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
